heart racing at the speed of sound
by lord yuuri
Summary: Shivers waltzed down his spine as cold metal pressed gently against his bare skin. Genos belonged to him and he belonged to Genos. How this arrangement happened was all but a clear memory. - genosonic.


A sharp gasp; hitched breaths.

Faint moans.

Embarrassingly deep groans.

Fuck. _Fuck._ How the hell was he reduced to this beautifully vulnerable state?

Shivers waltzed down his spine as cold metal pressed gently against his bare skin. His marked skin, scarred skin, the skin that spoke of a troublesome and harsh past, being willingly explored by slender and curious fingers, eliciting all the right reactions from the ninja that, just a few months ago, wanted to kill this asshole of cyborg and that caped baldy.

 _Damnit._

Sharp nails dug into the sheets as small circles were traced on Sonic's inner thigh, inching ever so closer to the aching erection that desperately wanted attention. Fucking hell, this was absolute torture and that damn cyborg knew it. He knew how much Sonic wanted to be fucked relentlessly, recklessly; and yet he insisted on putting the ninja through a series of teasingly sweet touches that caused heart palpitations. Sonic knew that bastard was enjoying watching his small squirms and body tremble - that stupid smirk on his face spoke volumes. He would like to kindly tell Genos to wipe that stupid fucking smirk off of his face or else, but he found that the only comprehendible language he could produce was broken syllables of the hero's name and small little pleas of, "Fuck me, fuck me."

Genos' hands soon found themselves caressing the milky globes that was Sonic's ass, squeezing and pinching for a few moments before quickly removing them. The raven-haired boy propped himself onto his shoulders and glared at the blonde, wondering why the hell did he not jerk him off and why the hell did he stop altogether, that bastard. His frown turned into a satisfying smile as he saw the bottle of lubricant appear. He laid back down and willingly spread his legs a bit wider, inhaling sharply as he felt a sticky finger circle around and prod at his entrance.

"Fucking _do_ it already, my Demon Cyborg," he breathed a little too shakily and a little too needily but _whatever_. He fucking wanted this and, if a bit arrogantly, he fucking _deserved_ this. He waited all day while the cyborg did errands for that bastard Saitama like a little servant boy. He had even pushing aside the thought to be a bad little boy and give himself that much-needed pleasure. Speed of Sound Sonic was patient and well-behaved for once; this was his grand reward for all of his efforts. And he knew that calling the blonde by his hero name would speed things up to his liking.

A strangled cry left Sonic's wet lips as two slim digits entered him a bit forcefully. The coolness of the cyborg's fingers juxtaposed with his rising heat, and the pain just served to heighten his senses. Oh God, this was ecstasy, pure fucking ecstasy, and Sonic greedily wanted more. More, more, _more._

More throaty cries spilled out as the fingers quickly moved in and out, going deeper, deeper, deeper. The poor ninja was being shown no mercy whatsoever, being finger-fucked harshly and roughly like some dirty little whore, serving to turn him on beyond reason. He laughed at that thought, relished at being Genos's curvy and utterly fuckable boyfriend, actually screaming as he felt a hard slap on his ass, and then another one, and another one and another one and another one until Sonic was sure that his ass was a bright red. He opened his silvery eyes (shit, he doesn't even remember closing them), tears at the corner of them, and stared at the ceiling, his vision blurring. Screams and yelps and yells were all he could give as Genos slowly added more fingers until he was fisting the hell out of the ninja, spanking and punishing the ninja that was now drooling and had his tongue out like a excited little puppy.

"F-f-f-fuck, ah, hah, Genos, _haaah_ ," Sonic mewled, a deep blush on his face as he realized he just fucking mewled. His hand slithered down his sweat-slicked body and grasped his weeping cock, stroking himself and rhythmically matching Genos's thrusts. This time, the fact that he closed his eyes registered in his hazy mind, gritting his teeth as he felt that familiar warmth within the pit of his stomach. Shit, he was going to cum, he can just _feel_ it, shit, shit, shit, shit –

Sonic arched his back in a perfect half-circle as he came strongly and wildly, ribbons of the warm, sticky substance adorning his chest and stomach, the loud cry of Genos's name reverberating throughout the small apartment, possibly scaring off any neighbors (if they weren't scared off already). His breaths were short and ragged, and his whole body felt limp and numb to the point where he didn't even feel Genos' fingers leave him. He gave himself a few minutes to recollect himself, riding out his ecstatic high until he was able to comprehend and think relatively logically.

He tiredly pressed his hand against his sweaty chest; his heart was still racing at the speed of sound. Sonic could feel his patented grin and a hot pink flush creeping onto his face as Genos stared down upon him, black and yellow eyes seemingly sparkling with temporary satisfaction and coupled with a smug smirk, clearly indicating to the ninja that yes, I'm giving you a respite before the real deal comes. Sonic roughly chuckled, slowly and shakily sitting up (and attempting to ignore the pain that came with it) and kissed those synthetic lips, giving a quick, harsh bite on Genos's bottom lip before his body said fuck it and the ninja collapsed back onto the bed.

Genos belonged to him and he belonged to Genos. How this arrangement happened was all but a clear memory. But, eh, whatever, it didn't matter - what mattered was now and what will happen later, and damn, Sonic couldn't wait for later.

* * *

 **'Ello** , **'tis be Inuyasha and I can't write anything smutty for shit. It sounds so unsexy.**

 **But hey this pairing is absolutely beautiful and I wanted cute and fluffy but instead I got sex between a ninja and a cyborg so I hope that enjoyed it.**


End file.
